Magnificent
by don't resist
Summary: My spinoff of CobaltHeart's Sunrise. Read her's before this. I wonder how I’ve managed to get butterflies in my stomach. ShinoHanabi 1shot


Title: Magnificent  
Disclaimer: Let's not sue me. I don't own Naruto.  
Pairing: ShinoHanabi  
Listening to: "A Little Priest"  
Rating: K (G)

_**A/N: This one is CobaltHeart's "Sunrise" written from Shino's point of view. I don't usually write things like this, so, here's my sad attempt at a poetic, first-person, present-tense fic with Shino and Hanabi as the main characters.**_

00000

I want to meet with her,  
a first date of sorts  
doing something that she wants to do.

I want to see the first rays of sunlight  
reflect off of her perfect porcelain skin.

I want to see her  
so badly that my kikaichu's  
buzzing is attracting a few  
small animals.

If I want to see her so badly,  
I wonder, why is my body  
reacting as if  
in danger?

I want to ask  
my otou-san why my  
body reacts  
in such a way,  
however, I do not have  
time to ask, as I  
need to leave as quickly  
as I possibly can.

As I walk closer,  
I wonder how I've  
managed to get butterflies  
in my stomach.

Simply by looking at her,  
closed eyes and beauty,  
so sure of everything she does,  
I can feel my  
kikaichu calm.

Perhaps, I doubted she  
would join me here.

Looking at her now,  
I wonder why  
Hyuuga Hanabi  
would even think of  
joining _me_ on a date.

**Have you been waiting long?**

I'm quiet,  
maybe,  
a bit more than usual.

_Not long at all._

Her voice is soft,  
angelic.

I stare at her momentarily,  
gathering my thoughts,  
gathering my courage.

**Hanabi,**

I start slowly,  
tasting her name on my tongue.

Her eyes seem to  
brighten.  
I take it as a sign that  
she feels the same way I do,  
whatever it is I feel.

**If you take my hand, we could get there easier in the dark.**

Her eyes soften and I  
feel like an idiot.  
it was a stupid question  
that I shouldn't have—

_Okay._

I can feel my cheeks heat  
and the kikaichu begin  
humming beneath my flesh.  
I take her hand in mine,  
her fingers tangled  
with mine.

I begin our trek, turning  
my head away from her  
so she cannot see me blushing  
like her nee-chan.

_Shino, why?_

I know what she  
wants to know.

Why her?  
Why today?

I bite back a response  
I know Kiba has used  
time and time again.  
instead, I dodge  
the question.

**There's something I want you to see.**

My glasses slide  
down my nose.

Her form blurs  
a little, but from the  
movement  
of color, I can tell  
her eyes are wide.

I continue our pace,  
having pushed up my glasses.

**Hinata told me how much you enjoy watching sunrises.**

We walk further.  
I know if we continue  
at our pace I can  
tell her a small  
piece of my past while  
explaining where we  
are going.

**When I was younger, my father and I used to go on long walks to look for insects.**

I can feel her soft  
gaze on me.

**Once, we stayed out all night and stopped to watch the dawn awaken. From where we both stood, we agreed, we had seen the most beautiful sunrise, one that made the beauty of a butterfly pale in comparison.**

I can almost see my past  
in the darkness.

_That sounds beautiful._

A few insects before me  
twitter quietly and  
I step over a rock in  
our walkway.

I smile at her,  
wanting to say something  
that will make her smile.

**Indeed. It is very beautiful.**

Her cheeks color brightly,  
giving her a look of innocence.  
We continue walking,  
even when she draws her  
thumb over my hand,  
leaving behind a tingle.

The kikaichu buzzed, warming  
my center and brightening  
my cheeks.

I can feel her  
relaxing as we walked  
down the path.

She nearly stumbles,  
as I feel her  
hand clasp mine tighter.  
I take my free hand  
and pull her closer to  
me, feeling her warmth  
against my own.

I don't want to let  
her go, but I know  
I should.

Minutes pass slowly  
I feel my stomach  
clench painfully.  
We stop our walking,  
I release her hand.

**Open your eyes.**

I whisper softly  
into her ear.  
I watch her carefully  
for any sort of  
reaction.

Her smile defeats  
the radiance of the  
area of which we are in.  
I sit in the grass  
relaxing and waiting  
for yet another, brilliant  
smile.

She sits beside me,  
closer than most  
even dare to.  
I smile softly  
beneath my layers.

The sun rose without  
haste, caressing the  
navy blue with  
warm hues.

Her mouth opens,  
creating a perfect 'o',  
releasing a small gasp.

I discard my glasses,  
for watching the  
sun rising with more  
blurred colors is what  
I find beautiful.

**Magnificent, is it not?**

_Yes._

She whispers softly  
onto the breeze.  
She looks at me,  
her eyes soft in delight.

_Magnificent indeed._

I wonder what is on  
her mind, until  
her arms wrap around  
my chest. She  
leans her head against  
my collarbone,  
breathing deeply.

_Thank you so much. This has been one of the best things in my life._

My cheeks feel like  
they are on fire.  
I wrap my arms around  
her smaller form, pressing  
my nose into  
her hair.

She smells sweet,  
which befits her stature  
in the Hyuuga compound.

I pull her closer,  
unwilling to let go.

**Mine as well.**

She pulls back,  
away from me.  
I wonder, for only  
a split second,  
if I've done something  
wrong.

But, instead of a  
chastise, she  
blushes in a way  
that could rival her  
nee-chan's blushing.

She smiles softly, just  
staring at me, and  
waiting for something.

**Hanabi.**

I whisper softly,  
not wanting to ruin  
what would be  
considered a 'moment'.

**Can I kiss you?**

She nods slowly.

_Yes, you can._

I lean closer  
to her, pulling down  
my collar. with my  
eyes closed, I  
press my lips against  
hers.

I can feel her  
smile and press ever closer,  
returning my kiss.  
I pull back, watching  
her eyes flutter open.

**Thank you.**

Her lips curve into  
a soft smile.

_Thank you, Shino._

She leans her head  
against my shoulder.  
We sit and watch  
the sunrise.

At least, she is.  
I am watching  
her.

She moves to get  
up, when the sun is  
in the sky.  
She takes my hand  
and I stand, my  
glasses in my  
other hand.

_I should get home._

I push my glasses up,  
guiding her back to  
her home, hand in hand.

We get there quicker than  
I would have liked.  
I lean forward, holding  
my collar down for a  
split second, and kiss  
her cheek. I let go of my  
collar and her hand.

In a soft puff of  
smoke, I transport  
to my room.

I lean against my door  
with a smile on my lips,  
and wonder how long  
it will take for my  
heart to calm and my lips  
to cease tingling.

I wonder, how long  
should I wait for our  
next date.

00000

_**A/N: I do hope you like this, CobaltHeart. I did try my best.  
**__**Thank you to all of those who read this! **_

With Love, 

_**Hotari-chan**_


End file.
